Pengelana
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Tidak ada tempat tinggal? Bukan. Tidak ada keluarga? Juga bukan. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat pria rupawan sepertimu melakukan perjalanan yang begitu jauh?/YunJae Fanfiction. Shounen-ai. Bacalah jika sempat.


PENGELANA

(YunJae Fanfiction)

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Adventure, Romance, Friendship

Rated:

T

* * *

WARNING:

Cerita ini hanya FIKTIF belaka. Mengandung unsure Shounen-ai, oleh karena itu bagi yag tidak suka, harap tidak melanjutkan. Nama tempat, kota dan negara hanyalah khayalan belaka, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata.

Bacalah dari jarak 30 centimeter dari layar dan disarankan untuk membacanya dalam ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

Langit siang itu tampak tidak begitu bersahabat. Awan mendung dengan cepat datang dan menutupi langit cerah yang sebelumnya tampak menyenangkan. Seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas kereta kudanya yang masih berjalan mendongak—melihat langit yang mungkin tak lama lagi akan menumpahkan airnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera mencari tempat berteduh." Kata pemuda itu. Dan selanjutnya dia segera mempercepat lari kedua kuda miliknya. Dia harus mendapatkan tempat berteduh.

Hampir lima belas menit perjalanan kira-kira, dan pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah kecil milik seorang penduduk. Tidak ada rumah lain selain rumah itu. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan membawa masuk kereta kudanya ke dalam pekarangan rumah penduduk itu.

"Permisi! Apa ada orang di rumah?" teriak pemuda itu dari luar. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu dan tak ada satu pun sahutan dari si pemilik rumah, pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mendekat dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Permisi!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu.

Drush!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Pemuda itu segera menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang, menghalangi debu yang tiba-tiba berhamburan ketika dia membuka pintu.

Mata sang pemuda memeriksa ke dalam rumah, dan dia pun mendapatkan jawaban mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab seruannya tadi.

Rumah ini sudah ditinggalkan atau dengan kata lain tak berpenghuni.

Pemuda itu—masih dengan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya—berjalan masuk. Dia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat seberapa berdebunya rumah ini.

Yah, paling tidak dia sudah mendapatkan tempat berteduh, atau mungkin dia harus tinggal hingga dua malam di sini.

.

.

Hari sudah berubah menjadi malam. Hujan lebat terus turun sejak sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Dari kegelapan malam, dua tubuh di atas seekor kuda terus menerobos hujan.

"Bertahanlah, Yong Guk-ah!" seru pemuda bermata sipit dengan wajah kecil itu.

"Hyah!" pemuda itu mempercepat lari kudanya. Hujan lebat sudah membuat kedua tubuh besar dan tinggi mereka basah kuyub.

"Ye…Tuan Muda…" lirih pemuda bertubuh besar dan bersuara berat bernama Bang Yong Guk itu. Dia mencoba untuk menahan sakit dari luka yang ada di dadanya. Darah segar masih keluar dari lukanya, membuat kesadaran Yong Guk semakin lama semakin menipis. Namun, dia tidak ingin membuat Tuan Mudanya khawatir, dan dengan kekeras-kepalaannya dia berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya, walau dia harus meminjam punggung sang majikan untuk bersandar. Ikatan kain yang mengikat tubuhnya dengan sang majikan membuatnya tetap berada di posisi tanpa harus terjatuh dari atas kuda yang dikendarai sang majikan.

Yong Guk ingin tertawa rasanya, seharusnya dia yang menjaga majikannya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Yong Guk merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna saat ini.

Pemuda lain yang mengendarai kuda tersenyum senang begitu melihat sebuah cahaya yag berasal dari sebuah rumah. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, pemuda itu langsung menuju rumah itu.

"Kita menemukan tempat Yong Guk-ah!"

.

.

"Permisi! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriak pemuda berwajah kecil sambil memapah tubuh besar pengawalnya yang melemah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena pintu yang menutup itu segera terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda lain dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Tolong! Bisakah kau bantu kami?" Tanya pemuda berwajah kecil, dia sempat hilang fokus saat melihat betapa rupawannya pemuda di depannya. Hampir saja dia mengira orang itu adalah wanita jika saja dia tidak melihat dada rata yang mengintip dari matel tidurnya.

Dibantu oleh pemuda lain, pemuda berwajah kecil itu pun segera membawa masuk tubuh Yong Guk ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda berwajah kecil sedikit merasa heran karena tidak begitu banyak ruang bersih yang ada di rumah ini. Namun perhatiannya kembali pada Yong Guk, dia butuh perawatan sesegera mungkin.

"Baringkan dia di atas dipan itu, aku akan menyiapkan air dan pakaian." Ucap pemuda berwajah tenang.

Pemuda berwajah kecil menoleh.

"Aku akan mengobati lukanya." Lanjut pemuda berwajah tenang. "Aku akan kembali." Setelah itu dia segera pergi menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan dapur.

"Ah, nama saya Yunho, Jung Yunho. Kalau boleh tahu, nama Anda siapa?" ucap pemuda berwajah kecil sebelum pemuda berwajah tenang itu pergi.

Pemuda berwajah tenang berbalik sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ini hanya cerita uji coba. Aku ingin lihat seberapa menariknya cerita ini untuk kalian. Katakan saja jika kalian tidak suka, aku akan segera menghapusnya.

Masih ingat dengan sifat burukku? Ya, aku suka memposting cerita baru dan buruknya aku bahkan belum meng-update cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Hahaha.

Baiklah. sudah dulu.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


End file.
